What Say We Head Home?
by i.m. nell
Summary: Season 9 Midseason missing scene. A short Sam and Jack story. Rated T because it has minor implied adult romance. I don't write for kids, ya know!


Author's note: A short, sappy, fluffy, shippy Season 9 mid-season missing scene. A feel-good story about Sam and Jack!

WHAT SAY WE HEAD HOME?

After a harrowing mission, SG-1 with new member, Cam Mitchell, head for the infirmary for checkups and afterwards the debrief with General Landry. SG-1 had a close call with villagers on PX-241 but no one was injured. The Prior in residence had the peoples firmly rooted to the Ori's dogma. They didn't take kindly to SG-1's heresy! Cleared by Doctor Lam and with Landry's orders to submit written reports by 0900 tomorrow morning, Sam grabs an elevator and heads for the surface and home.

When the door opens, Sam nearly collides with General Jack O'Neill on his way into the elevator. They don't speak. Instead Sam walks straight into his embrace and he holds her tight. Drawing a deep breath, she looks up and meets his eyes.

"Carter, you look like hell! Heading home?"

"Yes, sir."

She's relieved and thankful that Jack's there. Landry informed the team that O'Neill would be in the area for command business. She missed him. A lot. And at times like these. After a rough mission.

"C'mon. I'll give you a lift."

Sam doesn't resist his wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he leads her to his parked Air Force issued car. He'd sold his truck when he left for his new post in the Pentagon.

Behind them the elevator door opens again. Daniel and Teal'c with Cam in between them step out into the night heading for beers at O'Malleys. Daniel catches the glint off of Sam's blonde hair in the moonlight. He sees a tall, lanky man with his arm affectionately around her.

"Hey, Sam!" he shouts.

The couple stops. Jack turns his head first upon recognizing the voice.

"Space Monkey, whatcha doin'?"

"Jack, I'm talking to Sam." Daniel rolls his eyes without missing a beat. Teal'c's eyebrow raises and the start of a grin is not lost on Cam.

Cam is baffled. Did he miss the memo?

"Daniel?" Sam responds.

"What do you want me to bring to the cook out tomorrow night?"

Exchanging glances with Jack, Sam nods and responds to Daniel.

"Oh, yeah, um, how about some veggies and the spicy peanut sauce?" she says.

"Sure, Sam. Nice to see you, too, Jack. "

"Indeed, O'Neill. It has been too long."

As the men draw closer to the couple, Cam Mitchell is decidedly confused and looking every which way while thinking 'why am I the last one to know this kind of stuff?'

Suddenly, his thought is broken by O'Neill's words, "Hey, Mitchell, you're invited. Bring beer."

"Um, ah, um, yessir, General---"

Jack grimaces and tersely responds, "Mitchell, lose the sir. You're off duty. Later. Guiness. Cold."

While Sam and Jack resume their walk to his vehicle, Sam, with a sparkle in her eyes and a big grin, turns briefly and catches Cam's perplexed expression.

"Hey, Cam," Daniel calls out loudly. "We're over here. You still going to O'Malley's?"

Cam looks from Sam to Daniel. "Oh. Yeah. O'Malley's. I'm coming."

Cam turns and picks up his pace to catch up with Daniel and Teal'c hoping that they will clue him in on what he just saw. Cause they sure seemed totally unperturbed by the relaxed and familiar and just-seems-right manner that the General and Sam were sharing in the parking lot of the base in front of their friends and subordinates and the guards, not to mention the surface surveillance cameras……

Turning towards each other, sharing stupid grins, Sam reaches for Jack's hand as Jack says, "Mrs. O'Neill, judging by the expression on Colonel Mitchell's face it seems that word has not yet trickled down to your colleagues."

Sam blushes as her smile brightens and she almost chuckles in her reply, "Why Mr. O'Neill, after tomorrow night's cook out I believe that will no longer be the situation."

Sharing a tender kiss with a promise for more, Jack presses the gas pedal and eases out of the parking lot and past the guard's post.

"Mrs. O'Neill, what say we head home?"


End file.
